


I can't make you love me if you don't

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feels, Kinks, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, of course, they kept such act and everything it implied in secret. But it was exciting and at the same time arousing that they were hidden, that they shouldn’t be doing that and much less <em>there</em>. What were the odds, however, that someone found….</p><p><em>HOLY SHIT</em>, Cisco thought.</p><p>…them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, darlings. Hope you enjoy this, it's a _fucking_ mess. Pun intended.
> 
> Set at the starts of season 2, in a perfect world where there's no Zoom.
> 
> And the title is the best Internet helped me think of so it's on him.

Since Barry met Harrison Earth-2 –Harry, as Cisco had stated, he _knew_ something was going to happen between them. He just _felt_ it. It was completely logical because after all he _had_ had something with Harrison Earth-1 –Eobard– before, of course, any of them knew he was The Reverse Flash. But still, it’d happened.

Anyway, let’s talk about the present, about what’s happening now. It’s not too relevant what he had with Dr. Wells, that is in his past and he always will regret it. Right now, what was going on was pretty simple: he and Harrison worked together. They didn’t need to talk a lot or to know each other for a long time before they both noticed the chemistry their bodies irradiated when they were close.

So they just went for it and slept together. Several times. That’s what’s going on right now. And at this exact moment, what’s happening is that they’re in Cisco’s workroom (the one Harry is working at without Cisco’s complete consent) making out like there’s no tomorrow.

Harrison has Barry against the wall, with one hand on the boy’s ass and the other behind his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to his body, while both of Barry’s arms are behind the older man’s back. Their tongues are tangled and they are fully pressed against the other, breathing heavily and wishing they weren’t there so they could go further than this without taking any risks.

Risks, because, it was _stupid_ three in the afternoon and they weren’t alone in the building. Professor Stein, Caitlin and Cisco were at the cortex right now, and any of them could go there for any reason and catch them in the middle of such act. Because, of course, they kept such act and everything it implied in secret. But it was exciting and at the same time arousing that they were hidden, that they shouldn’t be doing that and much less _there_. What were the odds, however, that someone found….

 _HOLY SHIT_ , Cisco thought.

…them?

“What the fuck?....” he said out loud (though he wasn’t sure he had because it was pretty overwhelming what he was witnessing and his thoughts didn’t allow him to listen to his words) as he dropped whatever he had been holding.

Barry and Harrison separated instantly, too shocked to say something quickly. Something like “We can explain” or “This is not what you think it is”. But why would they say that, anyway? It’s not like its explanation was too deep, or like it wasn’t what it indeed looked like it was.

It wasn’t until Cisco turned around and left, that Barry came to his senses and realized he had to do something.

“I have to go to talk to him, excuse me,” he told Harry apologetically because he was sorry for leaving him like that. Or actually, just for the fact that he was _leaving_ him. But they both knew it was important that Barry talked to Cisco before he spread this to the world.

Barry didn’t take long reaching Cisco, he apparently wasn’t in a hurry and Barry had run at superspeed to look for him.

They were at that large corridor of the lab, the same where once they talked about their nice friendship when Barry was going to travel in time to save his mom.

“Hey,” Barry breathed as he tried to stop Cisco from walking to wherever he was going.

And Cisco seemed to be applying the silent treatment to Barry because he didn’t even flinch to Barry’s voice. He kept walking like if he hadn’t heard, even when he clearly had.

“Please,” the speedster said, literally _begging_ Cisco to at least stop and listen to him, which he did after such a pleading request.

“I know you must be upset,” Barry started taking a deep breath. “But why, exactly?”

“Barry, are you serious?” Cisco said desperately. “The man you were just _making out_ with looks exactly like the one that killed your mother. Are you sick?!” He looked Barry in the eyes, wondering if this really was the same Barry that was his “bro”.

Barry shook his head and looked frustrated. “Ok, I know I have to explain a lot about that part. But not here, alright? Anyone could listen.” He _needed_ to calm his friend down.

“No, Barry. I don’t need your explanations.” He replied and sighed. “You do whatever the _fuck_ you want. Just don’t talk to me.” The engineer finished roughly and turned around again.

“But, we’re _friends,_ ” Barry said pulling softly his arm trying to make Cisco realize that he had such a sad and even _broken_ look in his eyes because Cisco of all people was treating him like _this_ , like if he was just any other person he didn’t care about.

“My friends don’t act like this. He’s a dick! And you like him! Barry, really, don’t talk to me.” Barry opened his mouth to protest, to convince him that he shouldn’t take things that way and just let him _explain_ –but of course, Cisco cut him off before he could formulate words. “Don’t insist,” he said as he left.

Barry realized he had no chances, at least not for now.

“Could you please at least–” Barry said and Cisco turned around.

“What?” He snapped.

“Don’t tell anyone.” He finished. God knew how much that worried him.

Cisco turned around after he listened to Barry’s solicitude and finally left without saying a word. Barry hoped he at least did that, in honor of what was left of their relationship.

* * *

_Dr. Wells and Barry were alone_ _in the lab, late at night. It had been a rough day of hunting down another dangerous metahuman, and while Caitlin and Cisco had already left, Dr. Wells had stayed because Barry had asked him to help him with a few more tests._

_After a couple of hours of Barry running on the treadmill with Dr. Wells checking his vitals, they finally decided to head home. They were at the cortex, Barry gathering his things to go and Dr. Wells waiting for him to leave together._

_“Thanks for staying today, Dr. Wells,” Barry said with a kind smile on his lips, talking to Dr. Wells who was across the main desk._

_“Anything for you, Mr. Allen. I highly expect you to improve your skills with time. I, of course, hope I can help you achieve that,” he replied just as kindly, the features of his face soft._

_“Dr. Wells, you can call me Barry, for real.” He said smiling. “And it means a lot how much you expect from me.” He added, but this time his smile was less bright because he needed Dr. Wells to know that he meant what he’d said._

_“Mr. Allen –Barry, you’ve changed my life. You’ve given me the opportunity to amend all the damage I did with the particle accelerator,” he replied, and undoubtedly his tone was one of those of-course-I’m-going-to-expect-a-lot-from-you,-you-mean-a-lot-to-me ones._

_And that exact thing and the words Dr. Wells had just said was what gave Barry the courage he had been trying to find for so long._

_“Dr. Wells…” Barry said as he stepped in front of the man in_ _the wheelchair. “I mean… have I read things right? You… you’re always telling me things…” he stepped closer “things like you’d do anything to help me. And that I’ve changed your life. Am I wrong if,” he straddled Wells’ lap “I assume it’s more than a mentor thing?” he finally asked and looked Dr. Wells in the eye, his arms resting on the older’s man neck._

_And in the back of his mind,_ _he was so worried he might actually have read things wrong, because if that was the case he had just screwed it so badly._

_The older man placed his hands on both sides of Barry’s hips and grabbed him carefully._

_“No, Barry.” He replied and Barry thought he was beyond lucky. It also gave him the final push of braveness he needed to close the distance between their lips and finally kiss him._

_The kiss was short but hungry, only broken because Barry needed to say something._

_“Dr. Wells, I mean –is it ok if I call you Harrison?” He asked, it was getting mortifying to call him like that._

_“Sure, Barry,” He replied, smiling, caressing slowly all of Barry’s back to go back to his hips._

_“Gosh, Harrison, you’re more than my mentor to me. I look up to you, but, it’s more than that,” the speedster said, joyful. His eyes sparkling probably from excitement and he couldn’t resist planting_ _a soft kiss on Harrison’s lips again. But Harrison just wasn’t in the mood for softness, so he turned the kiss into something hurried and desperate again._

_“I like you,” Barry added in the middle of their kiss. His chest irradiated warmth and Harrison couldn’t help but adore it, adore how the young man felt on his lap, so full of life, of energy and vitality._

_And even though he wanted more, he had to stop this. It couldn’t happen._

_“Mr. Allen,” he said pulling Barry softly apart._

_“What? Something’s wrong?” He asked concerned._

_“Mr. Allen.” He repeated and Barry swallowed visibly, a knot_ in _his throat making it difficult to speak._ Of course he would regret it _, Barry thought. “This can’t happen. It would change our relationship. We shouldn’t –we can’t allow us this.” Harrison kept talking and Barry’s smile was long vanished for now. “Imagine our perspective of things. Imagine mine when you’re out there fighting crime and I’m here with the pressure of keeping you safe. Don’t do this to me, please,” he whispered his last sentence but their faces were close and Barry couldn’t have missed it._

_“Oh my God,” Barry whispered and hugged Harrison. A pretty personal hug. He held him tight and kept his face in the crook of his neck. Then out of it, over his shoulder. “I wish things were different. Just because you’re asking like that, but Harrison –Dr. Wells.” He pulled back to look at him in the eyes. “I’ll be there for you anytime you need me.”_

_“The same to you,_ _” Harrison answered. And Jesus Christ, if this was the last time something similar was going to happen he had to make more of it. He kissed Barry again, but, this time,_ _slowly and passionate, because it was definitely their last shared kiss. “I’ll always bet on you. I’ll help you be the best version of you.”_

_“Thank you,” Barry said and he hoped those simple words were enough. His brain wasn’t at its best to find something more accurate to say. He stood up and felt cold without Harrison’s body close his. And he realized how much he’d miss calling him like that._

_“I’m really sorry,” he said taking his jacket again –how long had it been since they were going to leave?– and headed to the elevator._

_“Don’t be. It was a good kiss,” Dr. Wells said with an expression on his face that Barry was sure it was of contentment… mixed with disappointment. Maybe nostalgia? Ok, so maybe he couldn’t figure out what his expression meant. He didn’t know how to take it, either._

_“Right.” He replied to such… compliment? How had that been supposed to make the situation any better? They weren’t going to have a thing; it just made him sadder that it would’ve worked out. “Guess I see you in the morning.”_

_“Good night, Barry,” Harrison told him liking the feeling of the name on his tongue. He might call him that once in a while._

_The elevator arrived._

_“Night,” Barry replied and got into the elevator feeling a rare void in his chest._

And that’s everything it ever happened between him and Dr. Wells. It wasn’t much, sure, but it had been enough for them to know, to acknowledge their required feelings. And they just supposed they weren’t meeting in the right circumstances to have something more than that. They hated it, they felt sorry for it, but they couldn’t change the reality of their conditions, and they would have to live with it.

When the Reverse Flash was unmasked, Barry’s first thought was of disgust. He had done _that_ with his mother’s killer, he’d liked him and had had feelings for him… he felt so guilty and displeased with himself. But he guessed he had no way of knowing that a few months earlier. And when Eobard talked to him about “looking at him with proud and love”… man, he was devastated. Offended, angry, disappointed, even.

And again, he would have to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback is my canon version of the ending of The Sound and The Fury, but I gotta admit I was _too_ lazy to rewatch the episode and make it completely episode-related.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry found himself that afternoon knocking on Harry’s door, still thinking about how fucked up his relationship with Cisco was at the moment. After their discussion he didn’t go back to STAR and decided to give himself the rest of the day free –unless, of course, any new criminal (either meta or not) struck because after all Central City still needed his unconditional protection.

“So? How did it go with Cisco?” Harry’s first words were when he let Barry in. Judging by his face, not very well.

“Let’s say he’s trying to process it.” He said and sat on the living room’s couch. “He thinks I’m sick.”

“Maybe he’s right,” replied Harry raising an eyebrow and taking a seat next to him.

“C’mon, I’. serious. He is really upset. And I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stand it,” Barry said with his voice full of concern.

“He’ll get over it. For now, can we just pick things up where we left them?” Harry asked, approaching him on the couch seductively and already placing a hand behind Barry’s neck.

Barry smiled, but the look in his eyes wasn’t genuine. In fact, it was a sad look the one that darkened his beautiful eyes.

However, “Sure” was his answer to such offer. Sometimes he wanted to actually _talk_ to Harrison, discuss random topics and vent his daily emotions with him. That’s when he remembered that _that_ wasn’t what he and Harrison were. They were fuck buddies (not even Friends With Benefits. Because they weren’t exactly friends). In bed, their thing just ran perfectly out and even though they could talk sometimes and they would help each other in science stuff at the lab, it wasn’t more than that.

Harrison pulled Barry against his body and kissed him fiercely, almost impatiently. And they knew they had been craving it because for one reason or another they hadn’t been able to do _this_ since last week. Harry straddled Barry’s groin slowly and didn’t hesitate on taking advantage of the moan he earned for it and slicked his tongue inside Barry’s mouth. He started unbuttoning the younger’s man plaid shirt and when he was halfway done he thought that it was enough to slip his left hand under the layer of cloth to play with an already hardened nipple –which was, by the way, quite impressive. He gave the same treatment to the other one, circling it with his index finger to pinch it later with the help of his thumb.

He felt Barry’s hard-on against his own and pressed firmly to generate some friction they both were starting to need. Barry moaned and held Harry by his back; the young man knew who the one in charge was. Then, Harry realized: he didn’t have time for this. He needed to take him here and _now_.

He unbuttoned Barry’s jeans skillfully and put them down along with the man’s underwear. Barry groaned desperately and without breaking the kiss, one of his hands unconsciously moved to stroke his dick. Harry took his bottom lip between his and let go of the speedster’s mouth to go to his ear.

“None of that,” he whispered and kissed Barry’s jawline, who opened his lustful eyes at the command. The older man placed his hand at the base of Barry’s throbbing cock, but he didn’t move it. “I’ll take care of that very soon,” he said and started kissing and sucking at Barry’s neck.

Harry lifted his hips and took his hands completely off Barry, who didn’t have time to register what was happening when he realized Harrison had lowered his own clothes just half through his upper thighs. He guessed it was enough for what they needed right now.

Harrison put two fingers in front of Barry’s mouth.

“Suck them,” he said and Barry parted his lips immediately. He sucked at them as seductively as if they had been the man’s cock, deliciously soaking them with his saliva.

Then, the fingers were gone and in his tight hole, pushing their way up slowly but firmly. He whimpered at the feeling and Harry kissed his swollen lips once. “Shhh, you’ll be there soon,” he said as he took his fingers out of Barry’s rectum and replaced the space with his dry cock.

It was a little too rough at first, Barry wasn’t lubed enough and it was somewhat difficult for Harry to push his cock inside of Barry –in that sitting position, additionally– without hurting him too badly.

When they’d been through the hardest part and Barry, focused on his release and with his eyes closed, didn’t say anything and instead pushed himself into Harry’s cock wantonly, the older man just gave him what he knew he wanted and pumped his shaft in and out of Barry repeatedly, forcefully, until Barry was a complete mess and moaned with every thrust.

He grabbed the speedster’s length and stroked it with the rhythm of his movements until Barry came in his hand screaming obscenities. Harry followed shortly after that, biting a soon-inexistent mark on Barry’s freckled and soft shoulder.

Then eventually they would come down their highs, get dressed, maybe kiss a little more and Barry (in this case) would leave… just like it always happened.

* * *

These had been the three most awful days in Barry’s adulthood. The last time he felt this bad had been when Lila Archer turned him down to be his prom date.

Cisco was his best friend and it hurt like hell not to talk to him. Actually, what hurt was that they _did_ talk, at the lab or via the earpiece in Barry’s suit, but not more than necessary. And after all, when things were alright they used to chat sometimes or to talk about anything and _Jesus_ Barry missed that.

After three long days since the incident, they were finally alone in the laboratory and it seemed like the only chance Barry might have to talk to Cisco in at least a few more days.

Barry approached Cisco’s desk in the cortex quietly, trying to be smooth and sat beside him.

“Hey,” Barry said enthusiastically. _Not very smooth_ , he thought.

“Hey,” Cisco replied dryly without turning his gaze from the screen in front of him. “What happened?”

“Nothing. It’s just that we really need to talk, Cisco. You can’t avoid me forever,” he said and the more he talked the tenser the air got.

“I can try,” Cisco said, sounding _so_ hopeful about it Barry’s chest tightened.

“Let’s at least talk about it! I need a chance to explain. And don’t give me that shit of not needing explanations. I know you _do_ need them. You _deserve_ them,” Barry said, almost exploding. He was so close to being mad at Cisco. But he knew he couldn’t; he missed him too much for that.

“Ok. I want them.” Cisco said and turned around to literally try to _kill_ Barry with his accusing look. “So what? You tell me and I try to understand? And I try to not hate it? Barry, I can’t just do that,” he said gesturing to himself.

“No,” Barry replied calmly –otherwise he’d find himself yelling at his friend. “So I explain things and we’re friends again. Remember? _Bros_ ,” he said sounding desperate but faithful. Cisco’s eyes met his, and he had this look in his eyes, the you-may-be-right and I-may-miss-you-too look, which let Barry know he had a chance. “C’mon. Let’s go to have dinner tonight. It’s on me; we’ll go wherever you want,” he said with a smile escaping his lips.

“Fine,” Cisco said annoyed, but it made Barry’s grin grow anyway. “But you better do _magic_ so I won’t kill you”.

“I’ll have that covered,” Barry said as he got up and left. They clearly wouldn’t talk before dinner and he bet Captain Singh had at least one thing to do for him at the station.

* * *

They had met at a bar/restaurant –Cisco ended up deciding he wanted to drink, but he’d also said he didn’t want to go to a bar, with loud music where they couldn’t talk– and after they ordered their first drinks, sat on a small table, they finally broke the uncomfortable silence.

“So. Start talking,” Cisco said. The annoyance had definitely faded away a little since they’d talked, but he couldn’t ignore why they were here in the first place.

“I… don’t really know where to start,” Barry said and sighed. He’d meant it: what exactly Cisco wanted to hear? “You better ask the questions,” he stated after his latest thought.

“Ok. Whatever.” Cisco replied. He really just wanted to sit and listen to whatever Barry had to say. Maybe he’d give him a good explanation after all. He just needed some simple answers. “My first question is: why him? I mean there are thousands of people in Central City. But you had to choose _him_ ” _…The only guy that looks like the one that murdered your mother in front of you. Why would you do that? Is this some kind of masochism?_ he thought to himself.

“It’s complicated,” Barry said.

 _Oh, really?_ Cisco thought sarcastically.

“I mean,” he said after the short pause, “I chose him because I really like him? And because I think he’s…. hot?” He said hesitantly.

 _You, idiot, those are the reasons you date anyone,_ Barry reminded himself.

“But he looks like Wells! So, now you’re saying you found Wells hot,” Cisco said and he didn’t know what of everything worried him the most. He almost had his beliefs on Barry being insane.

“Yeah, this reminds me, Cisco….” _He’s not going to take this well, but I need him to be my friend again,_ “I sort of had something with him?” Cisco’s eyes widened. “Not like _that_ , man. He was in a fucking wheelchair,” the speedster clarified.

 _Because it makes it somehow better that you didn’t sleep with him_ , Cisco thought but didn’t say anything. It seemed like Barry hadn’t finished.

“We kissed once. Before we even suspected he was the man in yellow,” he said and the images of that night at the lab with Wells flashed through his head. He remembered the intense feeling in his chest when he was there, sitting on his lap, so comfortable and _happy_. He’d never forgive himself for that. Anyway, he also thought that Cisco didn’t need to know that: that they had been more than one single kiss, the intimacy of the moment, the hungriness of the whole act… he’d never say that to anybody.

“Barry, you’re telling me you _fucking kissed_ your mom’s murderer,” Cisco said. Like if Barry didn’t know, right?

“I had no idea!” He said feeling incriminated. “Besides, you think it was easy for me when I found out? Cisco, I even felt like I actually loved him once,” his eyes were watery and _holy crap_ Cisco felt guilty. Barry had a point there.

“I’m… sorry,” Cisco said a little ashamed. He realized he was being a dick with his friend –had he just thought of him as a friend?– when actually it must’ve been a pretty terrifying experience.

“Yeah,” Barry replied a little uncomfortably.

After the short awkward silence, Cisco’s voice filled the air again.

“Anyway, more on my side, why choosing him again?” _you know, after he broke your heart, apparently._

“Because it’s not _him._ That one was Eobard. This is a second chance to have the original Harrison, who wasn’t a killer. Y’know?” He tried to explain. _I wonder if this makes any sense outside my head_  t.

“So, let me see if I got this right,” Cisco replied “you chose him because he looked like the man of your dreams, the one you never met because he was murdered, but that you believed you _had_ met, and that you didn’t know you hadn’t until it was too late” he ‘summarized’ thoughtfully.

“Yes. You could say that.” Barry replied. Quite exhausting to understand the way Cisco had put it, though.

“Creepy. Question number two. What are you, guys? You’re actually like, boyfriends?” Cisco asked and after giving things a second thought he was a lot less upset about it. It made sense, somehow.

“Nope,” Barry said and wondered, _why Cisco asks about the things I’m not exactly proud of?_ “He… we just do that. Like, when you saw us,” he vaguely explained. He knew he didn’t have to spell it out for Cisco, he was a clever guy.

“So you just make out?” He asked to tease Barry. When he’d found them what was showing there had definitely been desire. But he knew Barry was kind of embarrassed, and he actually enjoyed it.

“You know what I meant! We’re not really into feelings. Just… sex,” he said and avoided Cisco’s eyes taking a sip from his beer –when had more drinks arrived, by the way?

“I had already figured that out but listening to you saying for real that you sleep with that guy just freaks me out,” Cisco said and tried not to picture _it_ happening. _Totally creepy_ , he thought.

“I know you had,” the paler man said, and Cisco could tell it wasn’t exactly funny for him. “And you just can’t tell anyone. Did you?” _Please, Lord, tell me he hasn’t, he couldn’t have, Cait’s gonna kill me if she knows… And Joe, shit-_

“No. I’m not an asshole,” Cisco said and he saw Barry’s relief for his answer. _Was he really_ that _worried? Damn._

“Fine,” Barry said. But the back of his mind actually just thanked the freaking universe that nobody else knew. That was _great_. But the universe didn’t have anything to do with this. He should be thanking Cisco for his good heart, despite how angry he was. “Thanks. That’s… it?” he asked. _Hopefully, it is._

“No!” Cisco exclaimed.

 _Damn. Saw that coming, anyway_ , Barry thought.

Cisco continued. “We’ve reached the most important part. Question 3. I mean, Barry, we’re best friends.” _YAY_ , Barry thought in the middle of Cisco’s speech. “Or that’s what I thought. But how come I had no clue you were into guys? I wasn’t going to judge you,” he said and Barry recognized how offended Cisco was.

“Sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s just… not easy,” he answered. And maybe for the first time since the talk started, his mind was blank.

“We’re supposed to trust each other. If it hadn’t been him I wouldn’t have cared even a little, Bar. But I actually felt betrayed,” Cisco said and clarified. “Betrayed because you were keeping something from me, of course.”

“It’s good to know you wouldn’t have, really,” Barry said and the words were kind of stuck in his throat. “I-I think I never had the chance to tell you. It’s a really personal thing, you know? I’ve never talked to anyone about it.” He made a pause and looked Cisco straight in the eyes.

 _He hasn’t told anyone but me. It feels nice, even when it’s because I found out on my own. He could have chosen not to talk at all but he is willing to fix things… and to let me in_ , Cisco thought. He knew Barry was having a hard time talking about that.

“And I’m sorry you felt betrayed, it’s nothing personal. In any case, I was the one who once betrayed myself without even knowing it.” The speedster said and looked down.

“That sucks just so much,” Cisco said, even rubbing his arm softly over the table.

“Yeah,” Barry whispered and decided it was time to stop lamenting himself for what had happened with Eobard. “Now, is _this_ it?” He asked and his voice wasn’t low anymore.

“For now. But I’m sure I’ll have more questions,” Cisco replied. So far his curiosity was done, but he let Barry know he probably would be asking more things anytime form now.

“Oh. Ok, but I meant, are we ok now? Bros again?” He asked. _You know Cisco my complete sadness was that you wouldn’t talk to me and we had to come here for me to explain a lot of uncomfortable things so we’d be just as before_.

“Barry, we never stopped being bros,” Cisco said and felt just pleased to say that. Deep down inside of him he felt a little bad for how much Barry had suffered those days.

Barry gave him that shining smile of his, the one he could light a whole stadium with.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now I really need to leave,” he said and got up from his chair.

“Do I wanna know?” The darker man asked and raised his eyebrows playfully.

“Nope. See you tomorrow,” he said and left money enough on the table to pay for their drinks before his friend had something else to say.

* * *

He stopped by his home to have dinner. He thought he could have had something at the bar restaurant but it didn’t feel like it was appropriate. 

After he ate, he told Joe he had to go do something.

“This late?” Joe inquired surprised.

Barry alternated the nights he told Joe he was out. He was running out of good excuses, so sometimes he just sneaked out to spend the night at Harrison’s.

“Yeah. I’m not feeling really well. I’m just going to take a walk,” Barry told his adoptive dad.

“Ok. But be careful who you’re taking your walks with,” Joe replied. He knew Barry a little too well to know he wasn’t telling the true.

“Are you implying something?” He asked, trying to sound offended.

“Me? Not at all. Just take care, ok?” Joe said. He knew it wasn’t time for sermons, but eventually if Barry didn’t tell him what was going on in his life that kept him so busy and that besides, was a secret, he’d have to confront his son.

“Yeah. I’ll run of any danger. Promise,” Barry said and he really wished Joe knew he wasn’t going to be in any kind of danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, he found himself at Harrison’s place and after they said their hellos accompanied by a few kisses Harrison told him to go his room, so they’d talk.

They were lying on the man’s bed, Barry on his side looking at Harrison.

“Everything went fine with Cisco,” Barry said as he caressed Harrison’s face. They were close and Harrison’s hands caressed just as softly his waist.

“I’m glad. Did he ask too many questions?” He asked and came close to Barry’s form.

“Sort of. He made me explain a lot but he got it, eventually. I think he no longer believes I’m sick,” he explained. He didn’t use to talk this much when Harry was close to him, because he couldn’t.

“Good,” Harrison said as he closed his eyes and bit softly Barry’s lips. They were just so soft and delicious.

“Mmhm,” Barry replied, getting lost on what Harry was doing to him.

Harrison loved to tease Barry, he loved to make him writhe in desperation if he could. Right now, they had plenty of time, and he decided he’d torture Barry slowly. They were just getting started and he was accomplishing it, since Barry tried to open his mouth to kiss him hungrily, but Harry would suck at his bottom lip, bite it and do the same with his upper lip. Then he would do it again, suck his bottom lip, bite it, suck and kiss his upper lip and bite it and suck it... at least ten times before actually kissing properly Barry’s lips.

Barry melted into the kiss, so lost in the man’s mouth to care about anything else.

Harry placed himself on top of Barry and pressed him against the mattress deeply, French-kissing him. His tongue was in Barry’s mouth and throat and it massaged his slowly, Barry moaning and being kissed. He was a very bottom guy in the bedroom; he loved being controlled, being submissive and letting people led things the way they wanted.

And Harrison learnt that soon, all of their encounters being that way: Harrison dominating him, driving him crazy, making him plead, as he felt like he took the best part of it, thinking he could still make Barry less innocent and less virgin, all while he spread Barry’s legs wide and buried his cock against his thigh hole -

He kissed the young man’s neck and helped him get out of his shirt. He unbuttoned it slowly and teasingly, and then he removed his own shirt. He sometimes liked to do things hurried, like last time when he didn’t even bother to take his clothes off, but sometimes it was how much it lasted what made it great.

When their chests touched, it sent a lightning bolt through Barry, no pun intended, and he started vibrating. Harrison knew that only happened when Barry was too eager for his own good. He’d prohibited him using his powers in the bedroom. He wouldn’t do any weird thing at super speed. He’d have to slow down just as all of them.

It was a constant torture.

Harrison bit Barry’s lips over and over and over again and then switched to kisses again. He unbuttoned both f their jeans and released them from those offensive items.

When he realized Barry was going commando he just got even more aroused. Barry noticed this.

“I know how much you like it,” the speedster explained.

“I do,” Harry agreed, pleased.

He touched Barry slowly at the base and his balls, softly.

“Ugh, Harrison,” Barry panted.

“Yeah, Allen?” He replied pretending to be oblivious.

“I want you to fuck me already,” Barry said with a massive blush on his face.

“Yeah?” Harry replied playfully slowing down his movements on the man’s intimate parts.

“So much,” he begged, his eyes closed. He was using all the self-control he had not to buck his hips into that hand like a teenager.

“What else?” He asked, now just in a raspy whisper against Barry’s neck.

“Touch me, please. I know you don’t like it when I touch myself,” Barry asked.

“That’s true,” Harrison agreed once more, lowering his hand just a little on Barry’s cock. He grazed his teeth over the pale and exposed neck.

“Please, touch me,” he asked again. He knew that that was what Harrison wanted, for him to _say_ it.

“Beg a little more than that,” Harry offered back. He was enjoying this deeply.

“Please, please, Harrison, I want you to touch my dick. I’m so needy,” Barry pleaded again, trying to find the most erotic and explicit words he could think of to get Harry off and please him.

“A little more,” the older man replied with a grin before kissing Barry to prevent him from giving him the begging he was asking for. Barry lifted his hips to gain some friction but Harry placed a strong hand on his hips because Barry wouldn’t get more than what he wanted him to get.

He trailed Barry’s lean chest with his index finger and stopped above his member.

“I cannot do that yet,” Harrison told him, as if he was sorry for it.

He made Barry turn around using his hands and then Barry was lying on his stomach, his legs spread and his ring tight and desirable.

Harrison loved this sight. He took his underwear off, what Barry heard and got excited and anxious, thinking it was time to finish this.

Harry took his butt cheeks in his hands and caressed them slowly. He heard Barry moan, he felt like the muscles beneath his hands tensed and he noticed how Barry rubbed against the mattress to release some friction.

“No. Lift your hips,” he ordered.

Barry lifted his whole upper legs and leaned on his knees slightly. His cock completely separated from the bed without any sort of contact.

“Please, touch me,” he begged again, feeling vulnerable and exposed. 

“No. It’s good like this for now, ok?” Harry said in a tone that made it sound like he needed to convince Barry himself that it was true, that it indeed was good like that.

He contemplated his view and jerked his cock off, moaning loudly for Barry to hear.

“Please, I’m already close,” Barry continued to plead; he could feel tears forming in the back of his eyes.

“Be patient, Barry. It’s fine,” Harrison tenderly assured him caressing the young man’s back.

After a few more moments of that, he placed his cock between Barry’s legs, but not in his hole.

Barry moaned.

Harry started to move that way, in Barry’s crotch, just from back to forth feeling with his cock the delicious feeling of Barry’s hard balls and penis against his. Barry looked down and was able to see Harry’s dick’s tip sticking out from his back.

“Please, can you touch me? I’m so close,” he insisted, and he was desperate.

Harry, even though he was getting off a lot in the speedster’s misery and need, felt pity and knew that soon it was going to stop being pleasurable, so he finally gripped Barry’s cock and heard how his breath caught up in his chest.

“Please, _please_ , move it. You can fuck me after,” Barry said.

“No, Allen. I’m gonna fuck you and then you’re gonna cum,” he firmly replied.

“So fuck me already,” Barry demanded.

Harry’s hand started to move along his dick, slowly at first and then quicker.

“Harrison, if you don’t stop soon I’m gonna-”

His cock leaked pre-cum and he was _so_ close when Harry’s hand disappeared from his member.

“Please, I’m hurting,” he sighed.

“I bet you can take it,” Harry replied.

“It’s so hard, do you have any idea of how _fucking_ hard it is to delay the metahuman effect plus the natural effect?” He asked angrily.

“But you’ve done it before, Bar,” Harrison told him calmly, grabbing his hips.

“Oh, my God,” it’s all what Barry said as he closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to lose it.

Harrison leaned down over him and kissed his earlobe.

“Let me try something else,” he whispered on his ear.

Then he kneeled down on the bed and spanked unexpectedly Barry’s butt cheek.

“Ow!” Barry exclaimed feeling his butt burn.

“You can’t deny it’s hot,” Harry told him.

“Oh, my God,” he whispered again tiredly, but also lustfully.

He was hit again.

”Agh!” He screamed.

“Does this feel good?” Harry asked, in case this was actually painful and not pleasurable for Barry. He knew the odds of that weren’t much since Barry would never allow him to actually abuse him or cause him pain.

“Yeah,” Barry confessed. Harry recognized what he heard as embarrassment, but he didn’t care. He thought it was hot that Barry didn’t like to show that he was enjoying it.

“How good?” He asked, now for complete diversion.

“Very,” Barry replied.

“Be” _hit_ “explicit” _hit._

“Hot and arousing, you- ah, you know I like it when- when you make me like this,” Barry answered his request quickly.

Harry touched Barry’s cock again.

“Don’t. Come,” he ordered with a firm hold on Barry’s member.

“Ok.”

“I’m gonna fuck you now. You won’t come until I do, ok?” Harry said his instructions carefully.

“Ok,” Barry agreed.

Then he lubed his member quickly and started pumping in and out of Barry. It was hard for Harry not to come too soon, but he knew it had been even harder for Barry, because he was overstimulated.

When Harry finally came, it was because he couldn’t resist anymore. Barry, the moment he felt his load inside him, moved to touch his own dick, but then Harry replaced it with his hand. He did so without moving it until he was done ejaculating, then he stroked Barry a couple of times before he came with a loud scream.

It was dirty and exhausting and torturing, but at the end it’d resulted in a mindblowing, stars-guaranteed orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I got dirty. This was absolutely barrison canon sex.


	4. Chapter 4

The day next to that one, things were back to absolutely normal. If was almost like if Cisco had never found out. The difference was that now Barry could actually mention Harrison to him and tell him about their plans. Not like that one time Barry was with Harrison after a good fuck and Cisco called Barry to tell him he had to be at STAR labs as soon as possible. And then Barry had given him a really bad excuse on why he’d arrived with Harry to mention his effort in hiding the tiredness in his voice when he first picked up the phone.

Now, five days later, the two young men were at Jitters at lunch time, having their next real conversation after the night when they had fixed things up between them.

“So, remember I told you I’d have more questions?” Cisco said putting his latte down.

“Oh my God, I don’t like how that sounds,” Barry replied smirking.

“Come on! I’ve been thinking about some of these since I first saw you two,” he eagerly tried to convince his friend.

“Just don’t go too far, please.”

“I’m an engineer, Barry. It is my nature to be creative,” he continued, making it sound _pro_.

“Ok, ask. I don’t care, I don’t have to answer everything you ask,” Barry decided. Because God knows what kinda stuff he wanted to know.

“Fine. First, in bed. Who tops who?” he asked trying to keep his face serious but _Oh my God Barry’s blushing! This is gold._

“Cisco! That’s private,” he protested feeling how his face was getting warm. _Great._

“Come on, man. I wanna to know,” he tried once more and Barry gave him _this_ look.

 _He’s not letting it go, right?_ The speedster thought before he answered.

“Ok, so as uncomfortable as I am ‘cause you’re asking me this, I have to say, isn’t it obvious?” _And by now my face must be scarlet._ “You saw him _pinning_ me against the wall.” That must have been enough for Cisco, but he kept talking. “Besides, the whole stereotype thing. He’s way bigger than I am” Cisco’s eyes widened and Barry regretted _so much_ saying that. “I mean like, his _height_ , dude. And contexture.”

“Suuure,” he said skeptically.  “So, Barry is a bottom type?” He teased and Barry tensed. “Not making fun of it, really. I just didn’t expect it.”

“Yeah. It’s ok.” _Shouldn’t have answered. Of course he’d laugh._

 “Sorry. Didn’t mean to go that far.” _You just took it too personally_. “But, there’s one more question. I swear, nothing sexual,” Cisco said and hoped it’d sounded honest. He sipped his coffee.

“Ok, shoot.”

 _At least the tension on his shoulders is easing away_ , Cisco thought, relieved.

“I was just wondering if, let’s say, hypothetically, since, y’know, you didn’t clarify me what you guys are, someone right now told you that they love you, would you stop seeing him? Or, you would just… maintain that?”

“Well, of course depending on the person. I mean, if Iris did it, without thinking about it I’d left Harrison. But if the feelings aren’t returned, then no, I wouldn’t,” Barry explained.

“Oh, I see.” _Of course, Iris. Nothing against her, but really? I can’t compare myself to Iris. He’s been in love with her since forever. And I’m just the ‘bro’ who asks this kind of questions._

“Why were you wondering that?” Barry inquired, curious.

“Just… as a reference to know what is it that you have with him, that’s all,” _Which actually isn’t an excellent excuse either because I shouldn’t care that much about that... right?_

“Hey, if that bothers you that much I’ll put it this way: we aren’t in love. I don’t even know if we can call each other friends. So we’re not dealing with a lot of feelings here. Just, y’know, carnal stuff. So it’s simple, if someone I like offers me _that_ and real feelings, I’m not gonna decline, but if someone I’m not convinced of just comes one day and tells me that they love me or something, it’s highly probably I won’t leave… the pleasure that Harrison provides me to be with them.”

“Huh. If you think about it like that it’s indeed simple,” _Right now what I wonder is if my face is screaming the same as my thoughts. Because what you just did was to leave me pretty clear that I have_ zero _chances with you._

“Mmhmm,” Barry nodded and sipped the last bit of his coffee. “Anyway, you’ve already made me too uncomfortable. I wanted to ask you, man, when were you going to tell me?”

“To tell you what?”

“C’mon, Cisco. I know you better than that. And you’re not good at hiding it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” _What the hell is he talking about? He couldn’t have figured I like him! Could he?_

“I don’t know what freaks you out. You already know I’m into guys, too. You think I haven’t noticed? You’re far obvious,” he said and felt sorry for Cisco; he evidently was having a panic attack.

“Oh, that, I mean… I thought I was well at hiding it,” _Ok so it does freak me out he knows that but not as much as the other thing._

“Don’t worry, I don’t think Cait knows.” _Or maybe she does because as I said you’re obvious but I won’t tell you that because then you would just die. Anyway,_ “But I mean, if you were gonna stare at Oliver like that it was better to hide a cam in the foundry. And Roy, jeez, he’s cute but you just _want_ him, don’t you?” _It’s so cool to do this, even if he’s having a panic attack. He made me suffer a lot._

“Hey! I was being dissimulated,” was all he managed to say. He couldn’t believe he had actually been so obvious. And he’d considered the cam idea; he just brushed it off because it was too creepy even for him.

“No, you weren’t. Anyway, why hadn’t you told me either?” he asked now seriously.

“I… thought it’d make you feel awkward. A lot more after I knew you swing that way too, so… I didn’t see the need in telling you.” Cisco replied. _I couldn’t tell you and take the risk of you figuring out that I like you._

“Uhm. I don’t care. It’s good to know we share that. Now we can talk about it,” Barry said contently. He was finally going to have someone to talk about this with.

“Yeah, of course. Hey, I think I gotta go so, meet you later?” Cisco replied looking evidently uncomfortable as he got up from his chair.

“Sure. ‘Til later.”

He really hadn’t intended to make Cisco _that_ uncomfortable. Unless he had actually had to go. But otherwise he kind of deserved it for everything he asked. Though, his last question… it was deep, actually. But whatever. Right now seemed like a good time to meet Harrison for a little something before he ran back to the CCPD.

 _Where are you? I have like half an hour free_ , he texted Harrison.

A couple of minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_At STAR, I’m working on something. But nobody’s here but me._

_On my way_ , he typed.

Then he pretty much appeared in front of Harrison, who was in the cortex, and smiled wide.

“Hi,” Barry said and leaned over the desk Harrison was working on.

“Hello,” the older man replied turning his head around slowly.

Barry leaned in and kissed him a little hotter than he’d meant.

“Where were you?” Harrison asked still against Barry’s mouth.

“With Cisco, at Jitters. Just talking. I think he’s coming here, actually” he frowned, disappointed.

“But he hasn’t arrived” Harrison said before he stood up and, with a hand behind Barry’s neck. He was about to pull the speedster in for a kiss, but then he spoke.

“Wait, how long before someone comes back?”

“Like ten minutes, maybe," Harry replied. "Cisco already knows and Caitlin just went out like fifteen ago to buy something to eat at the mall. But it’s more than enough time,” he said, his voice plain.

Barry didn’t want Cisco to find them in something like this again, but they could be careful about that. And it was tempting to make out with Harrison for a short while.

“It is, for this,” Barry said after his thought as he started to make out with Harrison. Their lips were trying to devour the other’s one, their tongues tangled together and their bodies pressed together as Barry’s hands were on Harrison’s pectorals and the latter’s on the young man’s lower back.

They could definitely have kept doing that, but they knew someone would be there anytime from now, and they might not be that lucky again. They pulled apart breathing heavily and kissed one last time, in a softer and slower manner.

“I’m sorry. I have to go to my real work now,” Barry said with sad eyes as he moved his hands to Harrison’s hair and caressed it tenderly.

“I know. I’ll see you later,” Harrison replied before Barry got out of his embrace and sped his way out.

Harrison went back to sit at the desk and felt content when Caitlin arrived a minute or so later. At least it hadn’t been in vain. 

* * *

At around 4 pm, Barry arrived at STAR and as he walked in he wondered where everyone was. Shortly after, he realized that part of the team was in the treadmill room.

“Hey,” he greeted Cait.

“Hi,” she replied, sounding a little surprised.

“What are you doing, guys?” He asked observing the screen in front of her and noticing Jay’s running.

“I think I _may_ have found a way to help him get his speed back,” she said smiling.

“Go on,” Barry encouraged her and leaned on the desk, his arms crossed as he listened carefully.

“If the speed force _is_ in his system, maybe it just needs to be stimulated, right? So after I have some data on his vitals’ average I’m going to do what Velocity 6 did without the actual pill,” she explained.

“And that means…” he asked confused.

“Increasing with a tank the oxygen in his system and using some electroshock stimulation.” Caitlin noticed Barry’s eyebrows rising. “It’s fine, it won’t injure him even if it turns out wrong.”

“Awesome,” he nodded in approval and straightened up. “Let me know when you’re gonna do it,” he said and walked to the exit.

“Sure.”

When he was already out of the room, he sneaked his head through the door.

“Oh, and where’s Cisco?”

“He’s in the basement with Harry. You should check on them so they don’t kill each other,” she said.

“I don’t think so.” He replied, _considering_ it.  “Thanks,”

* * *

Cisco and Harry –to Cisco’s displease– were working together to find a way to close the breaches in the basement, maybe that way they’d have more control over evil breachers' movements.

When Barry entered the basement they were quietly working together on a weird lever of some kind.

“Hi guys,” he said. _I can’t believe I actually believed they would kill each other._

“Hello, it’s me” Cisco replied, not with the melody in his sentence but the reference was clear. Barry smiled.

“Hey,” replied Harry and directed his eyes to Barry’s full body, predatorily looking.

Barry blushed and stood next to him, who was next to Cisco.

Cisco noticed. _Ugh, get a room._ Nothing would change the fact that his friend was fucking _sleeping_ with a guy that he pretty much hated.

“Wells, do you have a voltage-tester screwdriver?” he asked, suddenly sounding really stiff even to his own ears. But why would he care since Harry (and Barry, too) already knew he didn’t like him?

“Upstairs,” Harrison replied stopping what he was doing. “I’ll be right back,” he told him after he went to look for the tool. He squeezed Barry’s shoulder strongly before leaving and even through his shirt Barry felt Harrison’s hand burning against his skin.

“Do you have plans for tonight?” Cisco asked him once they were alone, getting Barry out of his thoughts. Thoughts that he couldn’t share with his friend because he knew he still wasn’t comfortable with all of this.

“Sort of.” He answered thoughtfully. He _had_ made plans with Harry… “Why?”

“Just wanted to talk to you. Again. But it doesn’t matter, really. I don’t want to ruin your plans-”

“No, it’s completely fine. I can still do my thing after we meet.” He was aware that Cisco probably guessed what that thing was, anyway. But it wasn’t too appropriate to comment it.  What mattered was that he worried about his friend and that after talking to him he could still go and have a _good_ time. “Ok?”

“Yeah, sure.” There wasn’t a way of disagreeing with Barry Allen, was it? Plus, he wouldn’t deny that he really needed to talk to him, or maybe just being with him and feeling comforted. “I was thinking of going to my place and maybe watch a movie or something.”

“Sounds great,” Barry said. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_I’m sorry but I just made plans with Cisco? If I’m done before midnight or so I can still go to your place_

**_it’s fine. But I’m starting to get jealous_ **

_You don’t have to be. You know we’re really good friends. Apparently he still wants to talk about, y’know, everything. I’ll update you later on that_

**_It’s all good, Allen_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a long time ago in the season, I was just so innocent, haha. Now Henry too, I'm so saaaad over Barry's canon traumas (I'm gonna leave now to freak out about the matter on [](http://reid-me-like-a-book.tumblr.com>Tumblr</a>\).)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashvibe, darlings.

At night, Barry was at Cisco’s sitting on his living room couch. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but then he turned around to see if Cisco was laughing at the joke he hadn’t gotten to find him with his head rested on the edge of the couch staring at the ceiling.

“You’re not even watching!” he protested but realized Cisco was actually gone. “Is everything alright?”

“Let’s pretend it is,” he said tiredly. He could have said it was –even when it obviously wasn’t– or just make up something that explained why he wasn’t watching the movie, but he honestly wasn’t in the mood for any of those.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked concerned and now the movie was forgotten.

“It’s nothing, really,” The engineer answered. _I can’t tell you, Bar. You can’t help me this time._

“No, I decided to be here tonight with you instead of having good sex so at least tell me what’s annoying you.”

Cisco raised his head and looked at him. Barry’s eyes were full of worry and that just made him love him more. He meant –like, of course.

“It’s nothing you can fix,” he looked away this time because he knew he wouldn’t resist much longer those cute eyes.

“You can talk to me about it,” he insisted and placed his warm hand on Cisco’s thigh.

“That would just make everything worse,” Cisco said and he was so frustrated inside since Barry cared so much about him, but just because he was being a good friend like he is when he cares about someone. He wasn’t special.

Barry stroked softly Cisco’s tight and leaned in close to his face, suddenly too caught up in the moment, in his eyes, his body.

Cisco didn’t move an inch and was aware of everything he was doing. _You can’t kiss him. You_ can’t _. He’s taken and he’s not interested. Maybe he’s being too friendly, that’s it._

And apparently he was someone with a huge lack of self-control because he did exactly what he knew he shouldn’t have and finally leaned in to meet Barry’s lips with his. They were soft and thin and they were moving slowly with his. Barry cupped his cheek with one hand and put more weight on the other for support, still moving it a little over his friend’s leg. Then the kiss was over and he pulled apart to search for Cisco’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Cisco said “I really don’t want you to cheat on anyone,” he tried to create some distance between them but Barry didn’t let him, still holding his cheek.

“Hey, it’s my fault too. I think I’m the one who’s sorry,” he lifted the hand on Cisco’s thigh suddenly too aware of its position and he awkwardly retired the one on his cheek.

“What? Why?” _I kiss you and you’re the one who’s sorry. So typical of Barry Allen._

“For kissing you. I’m supposed to be your friend and I bet I’m just making everything more complicated for you,” he said. After all, everything had started because Cisco was concerned for something. And no matter what, getting involved with someone, even worse a friend, always makes things get complicated.

“No, you don’t get it. You’re….” _If only you knew. I was like that for you, goddamit_. “Ok, you’re making it more complicated but not for the reasons you think,” he said. He wasn’t technically lying.

“Now you _definitely_ have to explain, then” Barry replied. He would not let this go, and Cisco knew it.

“It’s just- I mean, _Dios_ , I’m really unsure that I should tell you this, but it’s killing me so much I’m gonna do it anyway,” Cisco said in a rush.

“O…kay, I guess?” Barry replied. _I mean, this can’t be a terminal disease kind of thing, right?_

“I like you so much, Barry, God.” Barry relaxed at Cisco’s words. He could _absolutely_ help him with this. “I’m afraid you’ll just sit there and tell me you’re gonna keep your thing with Harrison after this. But I’m just not Iris and probably that’s exactly what’s gonna happen,” Cisco said and even when he thought this moment would be terrifying it wasn’t. He was relieved he had finally said it out loud and he knew that even if Barry didn’t like him back they wouldn’t lose their friendship.

“First, you can’t compare yourself to Iris.” Barry started and grabbed Cisco’s hands in his. “She was my first love and those feelings probably will be always there. But I _do_ love you as a friend and to be honest, I can’t deny I felt curious about you when I knew there was a chance between us.” Cisco stared at him expectantly. “I don’t reject you at all,” Barry added and hoped it’d been enough to stop his friend’s mind from freaking out.

“So, are you going to leave Harry to give this a try or will you just…” Cisco didn’t finish his sentence, but Barry perfectly knew what Cisco meant.

“I’m gonna take the risk, Cisco. You’re really interesting. I like you,” Barry said smiling and with the back of his fingers stroke tenderly Cisco’s temple.

“It’s really refreshing to hear that,” he sighed loudly and smiled too.

“And I feel horrible for letting you find out about Harry and I that way,” Barry told him.

“It hurt a lot when I saw you kissing. I mean, I felt anger inside of me but so much of it was pain too. I couldn’t believe you liked him. I couldn’t believe I would’ve had a chance if you hadn’t been with him.” Barry came close to his face.

“Now I get why you couldn’t forgive me. I-”

“I don’t think you’ll ever do something I can’t forgive,” Cisco told him before Barry continued.

Barry smiled at Cisco’s words and finished his prior sentence.

“I wish I could erase that from our timeline” he whispered.

_That’s so cute_ , Cisco thought. “It’s not necessary. You’re here now,” he kissed Barry again. It felt like the first time, though. After imagining and expecting something to happen for so long, when it does, you just can’t believe it. It’s unrealistic.

And Barry’s lips on his were one of those wonderful things you almost never get to experience after you’ve idealized them for a long time. The kiss is soft and close-mouthed; however, it makes both of their breaths to speed and to get caught up in their tight chests.

The kiss was over and, once more, was Barry the one who spoke. “Do you want me to stay? I can just text him and tell him not to wait for me,” he said, excited.

“I don’t know. You should talk to him first.” _Besides, staying to do what? Oh, my._

“Then I’ll go real quick to explain things. I’ll tell him I wanna try this with you,” the speedster said. _It’s not a bad idea. It’ll be fair._

“What?” Cisco asked because was he really doing this _right_ now? He was still assimilating it.

“Just wait for me,” Barry said before kissing Cisco’s forehead, standing up and speeding out of the apartment.

* * *

He knocked on Harry’s door.

“Hi,” Barry said when he stepped in.

“You’re sooner than I expected,” Harry replied and pushed Barry against the wall _. Always so possessive,_ Barry thought.

“We need to talk,” Barry said, still affected for being like _this_ , pinned against the wall by the body he had gotten to know so in detail. _I have to focus._

Harry kissed him fiercely and Barry couldn’t help but follow his lead. _No, remember. Cisco._

“About this,” he said when shortly he had the chance, now Harry’s lips were on his pale neck.

“Why don’t I like the sound of that, Allen?” Harrison asked still sucking lightly Barry’s neck.

“Because you know well,” he replied and Harry pulled apart, looked him in the eyes.

“What is it?”

“It’s just… turns out Cisco likes me. And I like him too. But I can’t keep _this_ if I’m gonna go for that,” Barry said, taking in for the last time Harry’s piercing blue eyes and dry mouth and just _his whole face_ this close to his.

“I see,” he replied simply.

“But I’ll definitely miss this. You. And… you know, maybe if things go wrong, I can come back to you?” He asked hopefully. He felt guilty and knew he was being kind of a jerk, but was it _too_ wrong to make sure he’d have this at least?

“Sure,” Harrison replied and Barry felt happy. “I do hope he gives you good… things. Besides good sex, of course. I hope that too,” he explained smiling.

He was being so comprehensive it almost made Barry sick.

“Harrison…” he warned. Or was it a plea so he wouldn’t make things harder for him?

“It’s fine,” he said and started to caress Barry’s hair, and neck, and oh, Barry _would_ miss this. “I knew you’d eventually find someone willing to put their feelings in the game. Just go back to his place. I’m sure he’ll be impatient,” Harry finished encouraging and stepped back.

Barry kissed him one last time, wanting to make it last a _little_ bit longer until it was completely over.

“Sure,” he breathed against Harry’s lips before leaving, this time not in a rush but almost like in slow motion.

Then, once alone in his apartment, Harry perfectly heard the younger man sped his way to his destiny.

* * *

 

In the meanwhile, Cisco was trying to understand what was happening right now, what had just happened. If he summarized the facts, they kissed, they said they liked each other, and Barry went to talk to Harry to leave him.

But Cisco couldn’t help but thinking that even for Barry it had been a fast decision. He didn’t hesitate on being with him. He didn’t consider long enough his options. Which probably was why he hadn’t returned yet; he was probably remembering how fantastic Harry was for him, how he was all the things Cisco wasn't. Or maybe they were just having good-bye sex. Or, maybe Barry wasn't doing any of those things but he would still regret his choice soon because he hadn't analyzed it enough.

Maybe Barry had been lost in the heat of the moment and thought that he had meant what he said when he really didn’t as he could realize weeks later. Or tomorrow, for God’s sake.

It was either that or he was having with Harry a long talk about this. Or he took the bus. _Right. Like if The Flash would take the bus._

But if he stopped preparing himself for the worst, he could allow himself to think that maybe Barry had meant what he had said and would keep meaning it later, tomorrow, and weeks on. It was also an option that his quick choice was because he had already considered it million (or hundreds, at least) of times in his head. That was so nice to think.

Cisco’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on is door. When he opened it, it was Barry, of course.

“You can just come in, you know,” Cisco said letting him in.

“I just wanted to make sure I didn’t scare you,” Barry explained as he sat down on Cisco’s comfortable couch, right where he had been before.

Cisco sat down next to him and suddenly, they were both too aware of the situation and it was awkward.

“So, how did it go with Harry?” Cisco asked trying to break the ice again.

“Good,” Barry answered. He felt somehow guilty for the kisses he had shared with Wells. But he wasn’t going to bring that up, of course. He took a deep breath before he started talking again. “He was really comprehensive about everything and wished me the best.”

“Oh. That’s new. And cool.”

“He basically expected it…” Barry trailed off. “But can we just stop talking about him?” He asked and approached Cisco carefully. “We can pick up where we left off.” he suggested with a hand on Cisco’s cheek.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” the shorter man replied and kissed Barry. God, his mind just stopped thinking completely.

Barry tried not to be so demanding on the kiss, yet he subtly licked Cisco’s lips. Cisco’s opened his mouth at the signal and allowed all kind of access to his mouth. Like that, they deepened the kiss quickly and their hands weren’t in the right places anymore. Cisco took the first step on this stage and placed his hands on Barry’s chest and tightened the grip he had on his shirt, pushing him against the couch. Barry moaned and they separated, incredibly taken away by the kiss.

“You are such a great kisser, Cisco Ramon,” Barry said smiling with his face blushed.

“You are, too, Barry Allen,” Cisco said biting his lip. Barry had the sudden need of doing that himself. He leaned in to kiss Cisco again and with his tongue down Cisco’s throat, he bit his bottom lip. Cisco straddled him and Barry moaned.

“You’re pretty responsive,” Cisco told him in his ear. Barry bit his lip and swallowed hard because of the lustful gaze that he now could see in Cisco’s eyes. Cisco went back to his ear and bit and licked him there, talking eventually. “I’d love to bite more of you. May I?” He asked slowly getting his hands under Barry’s shirt.

“Please,” Barry replied breathlessly for the treatment.

Cisco caressed Barry’s abdominal skin with his fingers and took Barry out of the clothing item with his help. He licked a stripe along Barry’s neck and watched Barry’s skin turn into a mess of goose bumps. He bit his Adam’s apple and played with the surroundings of his nipples. He heard Barry’s breath caught up in his chest.

Cisco then looked Barry’s face, all reddened, his eyes closed, lips swollen. He appeared to be doing a big effort on having self-control. Cisco kissed him fiercely, hotly.

“Barry,” he whispered, close to his face.

“Cisco,” he muttered back. Needy.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to hold back. Breath, moan, touch…Whatever you want. I’m here for you, ok?” He told the speedster.

“Sure.” He nodded. “I just want to do things right with you,” he said in a fainted voice.

And it made sense, after all. If that was how he had started things with Harrison maybe he was afraid this turned into a friends with benefits relationship. With the little difference that Cisco was actually his friend and Harry wasn't. Which, however, made it scarier because there was more on the line if this went wrong. But it didn’t have to be like that, they could start a nice, long and healthy relationship this way. They were friends, they knew each other, they trusted each other, they had saved their lives multiple times in several ways, they knew they liked each other, and now they were discovering how much fun and good time they could have intimately.

“This is right, Bar. We’re doing it right, don’t worry,” Cisco told him. He didn’t want to give him a long speech that could totally ruin the mood.

“Ok,” Barry told him and closed his eyes, leaning in, waiting for lips to meet his, which they did. Barry tightened his grip on Cisco’s back and dared to lower his hands to his ass, gaining friction that was awfully needed. They both moaned at the feeling of their hardened cocks being rubbed together through the fabric.

Cisco broke the kiss and went to his prior ministrations, kissing Barry’s neck and chest while now stimulating directly his sensitive nipples.

Barry moaned loud and impliedly told Cisco with his hands to take his shirt off. When he did, Cisco directed his face to Barry’s chest and licked his nipples slowly, biting them eventually.

Barry felt so good. He wasn’t a virgin of any kind (Harry had made sure of that), but the fact that this was Cisco, pure and gentle and his friend Cisco, made everything just better, hotter, more personal. Harry had some weird, crazy and hot kinks, fantasies he had helped him perform and he always made sure Barry had a good time too, never abusing him or being too rough for him. But he was never this gentle and caring, even loving. Their relationship was based on seeking blind pleasure and nothing else, so this was different from any other thing he could have tried with Harrison.

Cisco felt confident enough to grab Barry’s buckle and half telling him, half asking him: “I’m just gonna take these off now, ok?”

Barry just nodded. He felt relieved when he was out of his pants and he could tell that the look in Cisco’s eyes was of pride. He had made this.

“Please, Cisco, can you…” He gestured to his crotch, his cheeks crimson.

“Why else would I have taken those?” He asked playfully. He didn’t wait for anything else to be said before he slipped his hand under Barry’s underwear (which look incredibly tight and made his breath stop for a millisecond) and grabbed him at the base. Barry moaned and Cisco started moving his hand, still somehow with Barry’s underwear on, so with his other hand, he stopped supporting on Barry’s shoulder to take the item completely out of his way.

He didn’t know what made him hotter, the look of Barry’s cock –fully hard, a little reddened, almost leaking pre come– or the feeling of it in his bare hands.

He kept stroking him slowly until he found a better angle to go faster and earn wonderful, magic sounds out of Barry’s lips.

“I’m close,” he breathed out tiredly with his heavy eyelids challenging him to close his eyes.

“Then come, Barry. For me,” Cisco told him lustfully, his voice hoarse.

Barry followed his instruction closely after and came down his orgasm moaning and whispering “Cisco, oh, holy shit,” and other similar sentences in the process.

When he was done, he looked up at Cisco and kissed him. “That was… perfect.”

“Hell yeah, it was.” Cisco told him, switching in his position uncomfortably.

Barry took Cisco off his lap slowly, a grin on his face.

“I’m just gonna take you out of those,” he explained before Cisco could realize he was fully naked (matching Barry) and underneath him, on the couch. “I’ll make you feel good as well,” Barry said.

The speedster kissed Cisco hungrily and made sure to take the lead of the kiss –something he had missed from being with Harry- and before making the young man a writhing mess he grabbed his cock and stroke it slowly, appreciating how responsive Cisco was to his touch and how it was reflected on the kiss: his mouth opened wider, his throat making dirty noises that were going to kill Barry, and his tongue more desperate.

With his thumb, Barry touched the tip slowly, causing Cisco to start dropping pre-come. Barry separated from the kiss and went to lick and eventually kiss Cisco’s length, savoring what he could taste of him and making the most of his saliva which was a very useful lubricant.

Shortly after with no warning other than his body language, Cisco came groaning and screaming Barry’s name.

After he calmed down of such rush, he spoke.

“Barry Henry Allen, you’re going to be the death of me,” he assured stroking Barry’s hair sweetly, who was lying on top of him, tired.

“The good thing is, you’re going to be mine,” he replied giving Cisco a peck on his soft and still swollen lips.

From now on, they would start a relationship that hopefully was going to last, but if it didn’t, they highly doubted they wouldn’t be friends anymore or that they wouldn’t be thankful they had taken the opportunity of trying to be together. It would have been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story spent a long time on my laptop's desktop since I wanted to change it a little bit because I think I rushed it at the end, but whatever, people. 
> 
> Also, didn't you love Barry in this? I'm completely in love with his whole Fuck-I'll-miss-Harry thing (and I highly envy his sex life LOL).


End file.
